


Curing Selfless Idiocy

by UnknownLeaf



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownLeaf/pseuds/UnknownLeaf
Summary: Exhausted by Quentin and his infuriating altruism, Jake explicitly expresses his disagreeable opinion on the matter and gains something genuinely worthwhile afterward.
Relationships: Jake Park/Quentin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Curing Selfless Idiocy

“You didn’t need t’take a hit for me Jake. I had your escape covered.”

Listening to Quentin consistently defend his foolhardy altruism, whether explicitly or no, was mentally taxing. Watching it play out was infinitely worse mainly because, for reasons unbeknownst to him, the dreamwalker lacked any semblance of self preservation. His former self, the overly reclusive and opportunistic person from his earliest trials, would have easily taken advantage of such selfless behaviour. Now, however, he happily held his fellow survivors in higher regard which granted him the extra benefit of meaningful friendships—something previously foreign to him.

Their sacrifices were since then generously repaid, and vice versa, when the occasion arose. Unfortunately, with Quentin, repayment was rather difficult as the dreamwalker typically refused their help—though the younger always expressed his gratitude when aided. Normally Quentin’s extreme altruistic behaviour was only a mild grievance to contend with.

“You could’ve died coming back for me.”

Although, unlike countless instances before, his feelings about the issue had changed dramatically. Perhaps it was because of how his friendship with the dreamwalker had strengthened significantly over the past twenty-or-so trials. What else was supposed to explain his growing displeasure for such reckless antics?

Stranger still was how his emotional response to said reckless antics varied between person to person. David and Meg constantly pulled idiotic stunts during trials which provoked nothing more than an eye roll or a tired sigh from him. Conversely, his reaction was far less friendly and dismissive when Quentin was the one acting like a careless fool. His emotions essentially transformed into a powerful blizzard, the phenomenon freezing him to his core whilst the numbing temperature wounded his internally organs—namely his heart and stomach.

To this moment, he was left with several bothersome, unanswered questions about these mysterious episodes. Why was the pain so unbearable? Why did his emotional blizzard only manifest when Quentin was involved? Why was he unable to control his bizarre emotions in the first place? What did such episodes mean for him?

“Why didn’t you leave?” Quentin grumpily resumed in the absence of any replies. “D’you have any idea what Freddy might’ve done to you if—”

“Why are you so insistent on dying for us?” Jake suddenly voiced, his stride coming to a halt as he whirled to the side to completely face the dreamwalker.

Quentin offered him an incredulous look, something pained yet determined, and then claimed, “Your lives matters more than m—”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence,” Jake slowly warned, the icy bite in his tone projecting in full force.

“M’not gonna apologize for protecting you,” the dreamwalker explained as a means of defending his actions. “I was already hooked twice anyway.”

“Your idiocy ensured as much.”

“It’s not idiocy if I’m saving my friends,” Quentin continued to argue, his hazy blue orbs adopting a dangerous glint to them. “Especially from Freddy.”

His eyebrows faintly pinched together in response to his mounting irritation and confusion toward the younger and his ridiculous attitude. The fact that Quentin actually felt that his life accounted for less than theirs had his stomach churning with unease. Was this a mere distasteful trait the dreamwalker possessed or had his living nightmare poisoned him with belittling and suicidal thoughts? The Nightmare did have the despicably petty ability to instill doubt and rage by twisting words which was, arguably, his greatest weapon during trials. Given that Quentin and The Nightmare share history too made their conversations all the more damaging.

“It’s okay. I know you guy’re worried about me,” Quentin softly voiced as his hand surged forth to clasp Jake on the shoulder, “but I can handle myself. Just ‘cause I’m the youngest doesn’t mean I’m helpless.”

Jake unconsciously leaned into the comforting touch while absorbing the gentle smile, accented by calming eyes, presented to him. In spite of those soothing visuals and accompanying words, his insides experienced nothing but an immeasurable amount of distress. Disregarding age, Quentin obviously believed that his actions were wholly beneficial which was entirely false. Witnessing the dreamwalker voluntarily perish for their sake all the time and without an inkling of care for his own life actually caused greater harm—at least for Jake anyhow. Why was Quentin incapable of seeing how much he cared for him?

The younger widened his smile some, its appearance resembling eager determination, before resuming with, “And no one knows Freddy better than I do. I won’t let him get _anywhere_ near you guys without a—”

Jake released a furious growl prior to slamming Quentin against a nearby tree trunk, his arms extending forth to trap the younger in place, and then roughly kissed the idiotic male senseless. The dreamwalker stiffened from the sudden assault as his split lip was massaged by a pair of insistent lips. Jake maintained contact for a brief moment, his lips generously relishing in the plump softness and semi-sticky sensation offered to it.

Pulling back to eye the stunned male, his brain finally fit the pieces of this incomprehensible puzzle together. His emotionally blizzard-like episodes, his displeasure, his greater care for Quentin in comparison to the other survivors: he loved the selfless fool.

Gifting the younger with a distinct smile, something rare and warm, Jake simply declared in the form of a whisper, “You’re an idiot.”

Drinking in the look of pure shock and the faintest tinge of red dusting the other male’s cheeks, he left Quentin to ponder in silence whilst he returned to the survivor campground. Though his laceration wounds were gradually healing without aid, his blood loss coupled with the general cool temperature of their homely forest had him desiring the warmth of the campfire.

His nice kiss, however, did restore a fair bit of warmth to his semi-numb lips. Licking off the speckle of blood clinging to his bottom lip, he idly wondered if kissing Quentin was going to worsen their close relations. While he harboured zero regrets for his actions, his impulsiveness may have destroyed the bond he had created with the younger.

His pensive frown doubled in size as more rational thoughts surfaced to educate him of his foolish behaviour. Most notably, in his haste, he had forgotten that Quentin mentioned, on occasion, his fancy for Laurie and Dwight. Of course said fancy might exclusively refer to close friendships as opposed to something else yet it filled Jake with guilt nonetheless.

Good mood diminishing, Jake cast a dispirited glance back toward the forest prior to solemnly shuffling into the campground. Though he was not one to place confidence in things like faith, he hoped that Quentin did not despise him for potentially ruining their valued friendship.

\--------------------

Avoiding the dreamwalker was proving to be quite challenging especially since Quentin had apparently been searching for him. A handful of the others were either becoming worried or impatient with his behaviour but their input was hardly worth acknowledgement. He was well aware of his feelings by now but Quentin deserved to decide the final outcome. Although, Jake was content to avoid the stinging bite of rejection and abandonment for as long as humanly possible.

As an achy, clenching sensation returned to ravage his insides, the Entity elected to whisk him away for yet another trial. Jake ignored the momentary discomfort of frigid fog cocooning his body as his surroundings shifted from a dark forest to the interior of a decrepit house.

Scanning the vicinity for allies or threats, he immediately paled at the sight of Quentin standing right next to him. Terrific.

“Hey.” Jake greeted the younger with a wordless nod and then attempted to leave through the front door only for something to snag his wrist. Peering back at the obvious culprit, he inwardly winced at the pained expression thrown his way. “Why’re you avoiding me?”

The honest answer, in his opinion, was not sufficient for explaining his avoidance so Jake settled for a vague, “No particular reason.”

“No particular re—Is it because of that kiss?” Quentin ventured to guess, his grip slackening whilst he spoke. “M’not mad ‘bout it or anything.”

Tugging his wrist free, Jake lightly shook his head at the younger and then said, “We’re wasting time.”

“I don’t care,” the dreamwalker adamantly protested. “M’not letting you leave until you talk to me.”

He envisioned this conversation going a variety of different ways, but not once did he anticipate having to speak first. The lack of disgust or resentment was a strange surprise too although, at this point, he might prefer it. Quentin claimed not to be angry with the kiss but his declaration did not necessarily imply his consent to said kiss.

At a loss for words, Jake voiced an uncertain, “What would you like me to say?”

Fixing him with a weak scowl, Quentin moved closer to utter an annoyed, “How ‘bout explaining why you kissed me?”

“To silence your idiocy. Mostly.”

“I told you it’s not… Mostly?” the younger perplexedly reiterated after a moment. “What does ‘mostly’ mean?”

“I—”

“You don’t trust me, do you?”

Jake arched an eyebrow in offense at the random accusation and countered with a firm, “I trust you with my life.” Why was his trust of all things coming into question? Was their friendship, their numerous struggles and recoveries together not prove of such?

“Then what? Did I say something wrong before?” Quentin posed next, an unhappy expression gradually replacing his irritated one. “Did I offend you?”

Jake faintly scoffed at those questions because of how quick Quentin was to blame himself for what happened. In reality, the fault rested solely on him and his trivial decision to avoid the dreamwalker. Staring fondly at the confused and discouraged younger now only just confirmed how wrong his choice had been.

“You’re smiling,” Quentin noted aloud whilst the sadness in his face partly drained away. “Does that mean it’s something else?”

Puffing out a stony breath, Jake stepped directly before Quentin and then pulled the younger into a fervent kiss. Maybe Laurie or Dwight were indeed the only ones capable of capturing the dreamwalker’s heart yet he pressed forward. Jake knew he was never going to be content otherwise and a lack of trying on his part was unacceptable.

Back home, in the real world, the notions of bonding with people or falling in love were dismissed as weakness or frivolous. He revelled in the tranquility of his secluded home which was absent of the useless, stressful aspects from his depressing youth. Obviously his beliefs became impossible to maintain in this place, especially with the persistent bunch stuck here with him. In any event, he was grateful to these people for changing his cold-hearted, self-centred perspective and, should Quentin be willing, perhaps he could experience a brand-new type of perspective.

Pulling mere centimetres off of the younger’s lips, Jake whisperingly answered with, “It means I’d prefer to be more than friends.”

“More than… You like me?” At his short nod, Quentin then asked, “Why didn’t you just tell me that before?”

“I was worried that I might’ve overstepped the bounds of our friendship. You mentioned liking Dwight and Laurie in the past but, well… Courtesy of your infuriating altruism,” he mumbled with a half-hearted sneer, “I acted on impulsive. But…”

Quentin looked much too anxious, his hazy blues the slightest bit pained in appearance when he inquired, “But?”

“Apparently I was partially wrong.”

“Partially?”

“Your altruism is still infuriating,” Jake stated for the record, “but now I have a clear understanding of why.”

“Heh. Well I guess my ‘altruism’ can make people crazy sometimes,” the younger sheepishly admitted with a stupid, happy grin.

“Only sometimes,” he smilingly agreed before his demeanour shifted to one of mild nervousness. “Do you, uhm, I’m not sure if you would like to, erm… I know you’ve said you had an inter—”

Quentin quieted his pitiful stammering by administering his own brief, sweet kiss. Was this going to become a regular thing: exchanging kisses for silent comfort? If so, Jake was not averse to either supplying or receiving such affection.

“Yeah, I do like them both,” the dreamwalker gently clarified after breaking away, “but Laurie and Dwight’re just really great friends. They’re not you.”

The younger then quickly delved in for another kiss, this one passionate and capable of stoking a modest fire down south. When was the last time Jake had felt this way about someone else? Years for sure though he never bothered to keep a detailed track record given how fleeting and empty the results had been. His sparce partners, namely three, had only been interested in dipping their hands into the unwanted wealth attached to his family name. This world was a blessing in the fact that those disgusting riches were permanently absent; although, more importantly, Quentin was vastly dissimilar from those sly vultures that wormed their way into his bed and nearly his heart.

“God, m’sorry,” the younger abruptly apologized, his retraction from their lip lock causing Jake to grumble with displeasure. “It’s just that I’ve wanted this for awhile now but I didn’t know if you felt the same way, and I didn’t wanna ask and make things awk—Well, _more_ awkward than normal. N-Not that you’re awkward or anything,” Quentin hastily amended, “but you’re not the most talkative so it’s kinda hard to tell what you’re thinking about somet—”

Internally chuckling from the comical display, Jake leaned in once more to shush the dreamwalker with his lips. This time he cradled the younger close by the scalp, those chocolate curls probably feeling like velvet underneath his gloved fingers, to ensure that their moment lasted longer than a few measly seconds.

Satisfied by the pleasant buzz their extended kiss provided, Jake pulled away to humorously murmur, “You talk too much.” Savouring the embarrassed flush Quentin now sported, his eyes unintentionally drifted lower to capture the remainder of the image only to freeze at the sight of a subtle, jeaned tent.

“What’re… Oh! I, uhm,” Quentin cutely sputtered when the younger discovered what specifically was being gawked at, “this isn’t wh—”

“It’s alright,” Jake assured the panicked male with an accompanying blush, albeit minuscule, of his own. “You have that effect on me too.”

“Should we do something about it?” the dreamwalker boldly asked whilst his fingers went to scratch at the back of his nape. “I-I mean if you want to.”

“I’d like that,” he confessed, “but we’re in the middle of a trial.”

“Oh… Right.”

“Although,” Jake added in afterthought, “our teammates did complete four generators already. I suppose what happens next is up to you.”

“Me? Why?”

Plastering on a look of grim seriousness, he elaborated with, “Are you willing to be selfish for once in your life?”

The younger wordlessly opened and closed his mouth for a bit before his gaze eventually diverted to the housing floor. Judging by the thoughtful expression Quentin wore, Jake had to assume that the dreamwalker had never been questioned about his selflessness in such a manner. Clearly Quentin was conflicted, which he expected beforehand, yet the teenager was apparently taking the time to weigh his options. To Jake, the delayed reply was the biggest indicator that the younger was capable of acknowledging his own needs.

“Our friends might need us,” Quentin finally piped up, his tone lacking strong conviction.

“True.”

“But the Haddonfield houses have beds…”

Offering the indecisive male a neutral nod, he supplied an agreeable, “They do indeed.”

Whether the younger was willing or not was solely his choice but, one way or another, Jake had to attend to his problem before attempting to complete the trial. Should Quentin decide to postpone doing anything together, he was prepared to seek out a secluded area to alleviate his frustration. Enduring the pain of blades and blows paled in comparison to powering through the pain of pleasure—however ironic that might be.

“We shouldn’t, we… Fuck it,” Quentin breathed out before grabbing Jake by the wrist and dragging him through the house and up the stairs. Selecting the room housing the largest mattress, Jake merely observed as the eager teenager transformed into a quiet, nervous wreck. “Okay, how’re we supposed t’do, uh, this?” the younger asked while gesturing vaguely at the room.

“You once mentioned that your experience is limited?”

“Yeah, sorta,” Quentin more or less confirmed. “Aside from kissing, the only person that I’ve ever… Well, the only one who…” Jake inquired no further for he assumed the answer involved that detestable excuse of a man, the one which occasionally haunted Quentin during his sporadic periods of slumber.

“My experience is somewhat limited too,” Jake revealed as to relieve some of the dreamwalker’s stress, “but I’m sure our bodies will know what to do.”

Quentin cocked his head to the side, a look far too endearing to witness, and pitched out a soft, “Like… instinct?”

“Exactly,” Jake confirmed in a soothing voice, almost a purr, prior to sealing their lips together again.

Kissing Quentin was surprisingly addictive and awoke dormant feelings of lust within his previously icy core. Pressing the younger down and against the dingy mattress, Jake continued their steady lip lock whilst his fingers ghosted lower to fiddle with the hem of Quentin’s T-shirt. The other swiftly began to fidget beneath him, his muffled moans sounding sweeter than birds chirping at the crack of dawn.

Remembering that their time was also limited, Jake eased off and then tugged meaningfully on the parted flaps of Quentin’s dark navy vest. Comprehending his wordless question for consent, Quentin shimmied slightly upright and began removing the obstructing fabric covering his torso. He followed suit shortly afterwards with his moss-coloured jacket, faded turquoise long-sleeved shirt and brown gloves discarded in a messy pile beside the bed.

Glancing back at Quentin, a series of stark scars—four lacerations partly concealed by a medallion and crucifix, and a gouge wound near the upper left shoulder—marring lean, pale skin was quick to glare at him. Pensively eyeing the markings, Jake pushed the younger back down and proceeded to lavish them with kisses and licks.

Having a constant reminder of a traumatic experience or, more accurately, the monster responsible for said experience weighed heavily on a person. Quentin told him as such too but, interestingly enough, the dreamwalker also claimed that his scars were a symbol of hope for defeating Krueger. It was weirdly poetic in some sense though his current focus was to demonstrate how forgettable those markings actually were—especially in tender situations like this.

Once Quentin fully relaxed under his touch, he threw the occasional bite into the mix which produced a lovely scarlet flush from his partner. Jake then shifted his attention to two neglected nipples next, one rosy bud delicately slipping into his mouth whilst the other was playfully fondled. Meanwhile, his free hand descended lower to firmly massage the warm bump staining against Quentin’s fly.

“J-Jake,” he heard the younger barely utter as shaky fingers tangled into his hair and nails scraped against the back of his neck. “Nngh…” Inwardly smirking at the reaction, he started unzipping Quentin’s jeans to free the hidden excitement underneath. The dreamwalker let out a sigh when his member was finally able to breathe as Jake took the briefest moment to appreciate the view. “Jake?”

He patiently shushed the younger before diving in to lap at the smooth, hairless cock aching for his attention. As much as he wished to wholly savour every piece of this moment, their safe haven in this room was not going to last forever. Frankly it was a miracle that it had lasted this long without the killer, or their two teammates, stumbling across them.

Switching from teasing licks to gentle sucks, Jake consumed one-third of Quentin’s dick in one calculated swallow. His gag reflex speedily protested at the sudden intrusion brushing against it which prompted Jake to mentally curse. The last, and only time, he had ever gone down on another man was ages ago which, unfortunately, reflected in his rusty performance. Nevertheless, with those unrestrained gasps and groans calming his spirit, Jake resumed his ministrations with gusto.

A minute or so of torturous pleasure, just enough to tease but not to completely satisfy, had Quentin stifling mewls and curses. Smiling wickedly at the trouble he was causing the flustered male, Jake decided to shallow Quentin whole next, the eight-and-a-half inches of throbbing, flavourful and fleshy heat effectively choking him.

“Oh sh—Jake!” the younger softly screamed, his hips abruptly arching upward, “I, ah, wait… nngh… I-I’m gonna…” Jake released a choked grunt when his mouth and throat were abruptly painted with an impressive amount of sticky essence. “Dammit! I-I’m sorry,” Quentin narrowly apologized through ragged breaths and without having even recovered from his orgasm, “it-it… happened so…” The dreamwalker immediately trailed off when Jake pulled away and, with a cocky eyebrow arched at Quentin, gulped down the warm fluid filling his mouth. “Holy shit.”

While he initially did not intend to shallow, the stunned expression, complete with dazed hazy blue orbs and the faintest bit of perspiration highlighting soft skin, had certainly been worth the result. Letting the other male momentarily catch his breath, Jake hastily shed the remainder of his and Quentin’s clothes. His arousal definitely required immediate relieve and thus, after completely straddling the younger, he gradually eased the slick thickness into his rear.

“Jake!”

He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut from the scarcely familiar and painfully pleasant sensations racking through his system. Given the amount of fluids present, the entry was not extremely agonizing though it took several moments to adjust to one inch before another could be inserted. Due to the time crunch, regular prepping or additional foreplay was going to be saved for another time—assuming there was one after this. Jake braced his palms on Quentin’s warm torso once he was fully situated on the other’s member which had begun to expand inside his quivering hole.

“You’re… I can’t believe you just did that,” the dreamwalker muttered in astonishment though a hint of concern lingered afterwards. “Are you—”

Whatever was to be said next got cut off when Jake instantly started up a rough rhythm, his hips raising high and slamming down hard on the flesh rod lodged within him. Amazingly deep did that slippery cock stretch and massage his insides, each thrust and grind of his hips driving his overstimulated member to its breaking point.

His pleasure escalated further when Quentin began meeting his eager bounces and awkwardly jerking off his bobbing dick. Jake had to physically bite his tongue in order to stop any noises from escaping. Admittedly the younger was making enough of a ruckus for the both of them, with the odd praising comment thrown in, yet he allowed it as those sounds were much too beautiful to silence.

“H-Holy shit… ah, hah! J-Jake… I-I’m close, a-again… nngh. I—”

“Ah, inside,” he breathlessly urged the teenager whilst his thrusts kicked up to turbo speed in response to his impending orgasm, “ins-inside.”

Not long afterward, Jake simultaneously hit his climax with Quentin, their cries of ecstasy echoing throughout the room and surely outside of the house. A short geyser of seed shot forth from his swollen dick to coat multiple surfaces including bits of his overheated chest. His rigid, arched body eventually turned weightless and came to collapse on top of a heaving, slimy torso. Whilst concentrating on his breathing, he blearily noted his stretched ass twitching from the feeling of fresh liquid oozing out from around the softening dick crammed inside of it. Speaking of his insides, they were thoroughly drenched with cum, the warmth of it adding to the scorching burn already present.

Coming down from his high, Jake tiredly reached back to retract the spent cock from his hole and then flopped back down on Quentin. Sluggish arms gently enveloped him in a hot and sticky embrace as the both of them soundlessly basked in their respective afterglows. In spite of how quick their little session was, Jake was proud to admit that this moment held more meaning and emotion than any of his other sexual endeavors—possibly even combined too.

“Th-That was… that was so good,” Quentin managed to mutter.

“I agree.”

“Was it… good enough for you?” the younger tentatively asked, his orbs glancing elsewhere whilst his eyebrows faintly pinched together.

Gently forcing Quentin to look at him, Jake planted a swift peck on the other’s lips and then murmured, “More than good.”

“Are you fucking kidding?” a new voice exclaimed, the sound drawing their alarmed gazes to the bedroom door. Standing between the doorframe was the masked pink-haired killer, one of the female members of The Legion, giddily jumping up and down whilst tightly gripping her sharpened ruler. “It. Was. _Awesome!_ ”

The dreamwalker made an embarrassed squeaking noise and tried to shrink into the soiled mattress while Jake merely glared at the intruder, and possibly voyeur, with all of his might. Was there really any point in covering up when she assumedly saw everything? Probably, but dignity was not very high on his list of priorities to preserve. Nonetheless, Jake made sure to stay draped over top of Quentin, which successfully hid the other male from view, as The Legion member entered the room.

Stopping a few paces near the foot of the bed, the killer gleefully expressed, “I cannot _believe_ you guys. Okay, okay, lemme be the first to say congratulations.”

“Huh?” the dreamwalker confusedly uttered, a sentiment which Jake—though now on his guard—shared.

“Okay so, like, I found you guys early on but you looked like you were having a serious convo,” she started to rapidly explain with an overly excited tone. “I wasn’t eavesdropping or anything, I swear. Anyway, I left you guys to sort out your bro moment but I thought it was weird when I didn’t see you for the rest of the trial. So, I came back here and I find you guys going at it and I’m just like ‘wow, this is really hot’ and—”

“Why didn’t you kill us?” Jake abruptly questioned, his cold hostility masking beneath his suspicion.

“‘Cause that would’ve been super rude,” the female killer, with her hands maneuvering about to rest on her hips, stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I know I’m a killer but I’m not _that_ horrible.”

“Erm… Thanks?” Quentin slowly conveyed, his adorably puzzled expression nearing distracting Jake from the killer.

“You’re welcome cutie! Right, so, not to rush you,” The Legion member said with her arms waving haphazardly in the air, “but I kinda need you t’leave now.”

Still distrustful of the energetic female, Jake voiced a skeptical, “Just like that?”

“Yep. Your friends opened the exit gates a long time ago,” she informed, the news internally surprising Jake as he had completely missed the horn blaring. “Look, seriously, really not trying t’be rude but the Entity’s getting _super_ pissy. So if you don’t leave soon, she’ll make me kill you.”

Quentin emitted a bizarre coughing noise prior to asking, “Can we, y’know, get dressed first?”

“Yeah, yeah, just make it quick and then get your smoking asses outta here. Door’s just behind the house,” the killer mentioned, her weapon presumably pointing in the general direction of said door, prior to walking away and out of earshot.

Every fibre of his being was telling him that this was a trap; however, at this very moment, Jake was unconcerned with the prospect of dying. Death was far too common here, tedious really, but he was not about to allow Quentin to potentially die for his sake. Therefore, if there was a chance of their survival, he was at least going to ensure that the younger escaped this time.

Redonning his clothes, which were mildly uncomfortable thanks to the mess sticking to his chest and nether regions, alongside a hurried Quentin, the two of them raced out of the house and toward the open exit gate. Both of them, however, immediately froze at the sight of The Legion member, the woman repeatedly throwing her weapon into the air and catching it, leaning against one of the stone arches near the misty barrier.

Only temporarily perturbed by the dangerous obstacle, he pulled Quentin along to the exit gate regardless, his fatigue moderately hampering his stride. Jake briefly heard the killer giggle at their retreat before she cheerily shouted a parting, “Good luck with your bromance!”

Exiting the fog from the other side, he and Quentin slowed to a halt at the familiar, poorly lit forest. The dreamwalker, sporting an exhausted smile, then clapped him on the shoulder and said, “I think we attracted a fan. Guess she must’ve really liked us?”

Shrugging indifferently, Jake added an uncaring though annoyed, “I guess.”

“Either way, I think this trial was a success even if we didn’t really do anything, uh, productive,” the younger light-heartedly offered.

“Actually, I think we provided a decent distraction for our teammates.”

“Heh. Yeah, _distraction_ ,” Quentin sarcastically reiterated, his hazy blues gleaming ever so beautifully. “I still can’t believe I— _We_ did that, and with her possibly watching. Or the fact that she actually let us go. Anyway, uhm, are we… together now?”

“I hope so,” he sincerely expressed, his investment in the word ‘hope’ actually feeling legitimate for once in his life, “but I do have a request.”

“And that is?”

“For you not to be so reckless in future trials,” Jake sternly stated, his eyes boring into the other male for additional emphasis, “and to let the rest of us help you more often.”

“That’s two things,” Quentin grinningly pointed out, his cheekiness earning him an unamused frown in response. “Alright, alright, I guess I could try not being ‘infuriatingly altruistic’ but, if I do, can I make a request?” Nodding at the younger seconds later, Quentin then subtly implored, “Talk to me more? I meant what I said ‘bout you not being very talkative, and sometimes it’s worrying.”

Pondering the terms for a minute and finding them both acceptable and doable, Jake gave Quentin a satisfied nod and a verbal, “Deal.”

Appearing positively ecstatic, the younger then sealed said deal with a passionate kiss, one which he eagerly reciprocated, before they returned to the campground together.


End file.
